Conventionally, pet foods have been prepared and provided by adding various additives to foods. When the pet foods are selected, many factors, such as the type of pet, as well as its activity level, medical history, breed, sex, and age, are considered, and when selecting additives for a pet food, many substances, such as meat juice, sauces, coatings, nutrients such as vitamins, and medications, are considered.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-529658 pages 2, 3, and 4, and FIG. 1 discloses that the above-mentioned considerations when custom-mixing and providing pet foods. However, a device for automatically producing pet-food that is custom-mixed and that includes medicinal ingredients prescribed according to the health and medical condition of an individual pet has rarely been described. Because there are a great many kinds of preparations of pet foods and additives, they are individually selected manually when preparing a pet food. Thereafter, the selected pet foods and additives are made into a mixed pet food by using a preparing machine or a mixer. That is to say, the conventional method of preparing pet foods involves inefficient manual operation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-529658 (pages 2, 3, and 4,and FIG. 1)
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.